


失败的角色扮演

by LLOSW



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLOSW/pseuds/LLOSW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry和Len心血来潮想来一次角色扮演。<br/>可惜事情进行的一点也不顺利。</p>
<p>简而言之就是某人的考据癖犯了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失败的角色扮演

**Author's Note:**

> 拉灯。  
> 拉灯。  
> 拉灯。  
> （重要的事情说三遍）  
> 这篇就是写着玩的，没有肉。  
> 随缘上不去了，只好先发在这里试试。

房间里只亮着一盏昏暗的台灯。Barry仰天躺在床上，全身都裹在闪电侠制服里，不过面罩已经被掀到了脑后。两副手铐一左一右的拷住他的双手，将他的手臂拉过头顶固定在床头的栏杆上。  
房间的门被人推开，Len穿着他标志性的风雪大衣走进来。他抱起手臂，冲着床上的Barry得意的说：“对你的牢房还满意吗，闪电侠？”  
Barry晃了晃手铐，努力将自己的上半身撑起：“Len，有件事我们得谈谈。”  
Len脸上戏谑的表情消失了，他叹了口气说：“Barry，你现在应该说‘放开我，寒冷队长’。”  
“我没有在说台词，我是认真要和你谈谈。”Barry更加用力的晃动起手铐，“你忽略了一件很关键的事情，两副普通的手铐是困不住我的！你忘记了我可以震动穿过物体了吗？”  
“我们就不能暂时忽略这个问题吗？”Len说。  
“不行。”Barry固执的摇头。  
Len摊开手：“我以为这只是一个增加情趣的角色扮演，而且这还是你提出来的。”  
“就算是角色扮演也要尊重情节的逻辑与合理性。”Barry快速的震动双手摆脱了手铐，然后盘腿坐了起来。他的表情此时就和上次他对Len说“不许杀人”一样认真。  
Len头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，他的脑海中已经开始回放Mick刚刚知道他有男友之后说的那句话——“你知道和一个科学呆子约会之后会发生什么，对吧？”  
他闭上眼想了几秒，然后开口：“那就加一个前提，你无法使用你的能力穿过手铐。”  
“我为什么无法使用能力？”Barry挑起眉毛看着他。  
“因为我给你注射了一种让你暂时失去速度的药物。”Len不得不逼他的大脑高速运转起来，“就是你们用来对付逆闪电的那种。”  
Barry不赞同的开口：“我不认为你能造出那种药来。”  
“我从Star Lab拿的药。”Len飞快的回答，然后赶在Barry提出下一个问题之前继续说道，“我是寒冷队长，闯入Star Lab对我来说不算什么挑战。”  
Barry皱着眉头思考了一会儿，就在Len以为他已经被说服了的时候，Barry再次提出了问题：“Star Lab那么大，你怎么知道药放在哪里？”  
Len背着手在房间里走了两圈，终于自暴自弃的说：“Lisa睡了Cisco，然后套出来了药在哪里，行了吗？”  
“我想是可以了。”Barry说，可惜Len还没来得及松口气，他又紧接着提出了下一个问题，“那你要怎么把药注射到我体内？”  
“我在你最喜欢去的咖啡馆把药倒进你的咖啡里……”  
“那种药是必须注射的，Len！”  
“好吧，我用冷冻枪冻住你，然后把药注射到……”  
“那样我失去速度之后就会直接被你冻死了。”  
“我先冻住你，然后把你敲晕，再给你注射……”  
“这个药的持续时间没有那么长的。”  
“我把你敲晕，搬回家里，给你拷上手铐，然后再给你注射药物，这样总可以了吧！”Len近乎崩溃的说。  
Barry终于满意的点了点头：“差不多了。”  
“那我们可以开始了吗？”Len问。  
“可以了。”Barry乖乖躺了回去，还不忘将手重新震动回手铐里面。  
Len站在Barry面前，他深吸一口气，然后无奈的说：“不行，我做不到，我得重新进来一次。”

 

“对你的牢房还满意吗，闪电侠？”Len抱着手臂，居高临下的看着Barry。  
“放开我，寒冷队长！”Barry用力的扯着手铐，“你对我做了什么，我的速度呢？”  
“哦，你暂时不需要它了。”Len在床边坐下，然后在Barry威胁的眼神中飞快补充，“我给你注射了我从Star Lab里偷出的药剂，能让你这样的极速跑者失去速度。Lisa从Cisco那里套出来的消息。”  
“你想干什么？”Barry凶狠的拽了一下手铐，金属在栏杆上撞出响亮的声音，“杀了我？还是折磨我？”  
“你的确给我找了很多麻烦，不过还没到让我想杀掉你的地步。”Len伸出手指，在Barry的脸上缓缓的滑过，冰冷的指尖停在他的喉咙上，危险的转了几圈。  
“至于折磨。”他继续说，同时手指继续往下，沿着Barry脖子滑到制服的边缘，“或许也说不上。”  
“你要做什么？”Barry紧张的问，他此时全身紧绷得像块木头，Len的手指所到之处总是带来冰凉的触感，但在离开后却留下比原来更高的热度。  
“没什么，就是想深入了解一下我的敌人。”Len一边说着一边将手指滑到Barry的颈后，握住制服隐藏的拉链，开始缓缓往下拉。  
“等等，Len，停一下！”原本很配合的Barry突然大喊一声，“你不应该知道我的制服拉链在哪里的！”  
Len的动作瞬间僵住了。  
他目光深沉的望着他的男友，Barry被这样的眼神吓得向后缩了一点：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”Len握住制服的拉链，狠狠的往下一拉，“我觉得我们其实不需要那么麻烦，我还是直接干死你好了。”

 

【END】


End file.
